


你一生的故事/Story of Your Life

by TheoRamos



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Established Relationship, M/M, 中年abc, 反正就是中年人的常见问题, 月半, 秃头
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: 格朗泰尔梦见了他们一生的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 旧文补档  
> * 灵感来源于十周年演唱会的安灼拉MM在2016年一次演出的视频以及特德·姜《你一生的故事》

 

电影在女主角的念白中结束，漆黑一片的电视屏幕上只有演职员表自下而上滚动着。格朗泰尔把目光从电视上移开，看向身侧的安灼拉；后者的面庞被电视所发出的蓝光照得棱角分明，手上拿着遥控器，似乎丝毫没有关掉电视的想法。

  
“你觉得怎么样，Enj？”

  
“不错——我是说，它很好，尽管我不是特别能理解它的叙事逻辑。”

  
“电影的表现手法确实有点混乱，”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，“这就是为什么我会建议你去看看小说。”

  
“小说怎么样？”

  
“也许文笔会不太合你口味，但是我保证你会喜欢它的——这故事让我开始思考我一生的故事会是怎样的，事实上它的标题就是《你一生的故事》。”格朗泰尔浑身放松。他向自己的左侧倒去，身体在沙发上摊开。他的头枕在安灼拉的膝盖上。

  
“那你想到了什么？”

  
“关于我一生的故事？老实说其实我没想到什么，”格朗泰尔微微眯起眼睛，看着安灼拉下颌的线条。后者仍抬着头没有看他，他感觉他的手指正轻轻玩弄着他头顶的卷发，“只是那天晚上做了一个梦。梦见了我们中年的故事。”

  
“说来听听吧。”安灼拉终于低下头来，格朗泰尔忍不住想要埋怨现在幽暗的光线，逆着光他完全看不清他的表情。他有些吃力地用手臂在沙发上撑起上身，感觉自己的鼻尖差点碰到安灼拉的脸。

  
“我猜你或许需要用舌头撬开我的嘴巴。”

  
他听见安灼拉轻轻叹了口气，然后唇上落下如蜻蜓点水般的一吻。格朗泰尔心满意足地舔舔嘴唇，躺回原来的位置。

  
“我想那应该是二十多年后的事情了。我们都工作了，不过每年的六月初总是要请上两天假在一起聚一聚。大家的变化都很大，有的人秃了，比如弗以伊；有的人胖了，比如古费拉克——而有的人又秃又胖，我是说博须埃。”

  
“可他本来就秃啊。”安灼拉发出一声轻笑，格朗泰尔用两只手捉住他放在沙发后背上空着的右手，放在自己的胸口上。他感觉自己的心脏隔着胸膛撞击着安灼拉的手掌，一下又一下。

  
“那我呢？”他听见他接着问道。

  
“你胖了，平均三年换一次西服的尺码，尽管如此肩膀仍旧崩得很紧，手指一年比一年粗——不是我说Enj你不要抓我的头发，我会和梦里一样秃顶的。”他回忆着在梦中的镜子里看见的地中海发型的自己，决定在接下来的时间里更加珍惜自己的头发。

  
安灼拉敲了敲他的额头，“继续。”

  
“可能唯一变化不大的人是公白飞，也不知道他在什么地方工作，居然除了头发有点白了之外既没有秃也没有胖。变化最大的应该是巴阿雷，你也知道他是学翻译的，他居然跟着外交的人一起去了非洲，回来不但胖了连人种都变了，只要灯光暗点甚至差点找不到他人在哪儿。”

  
“聚会上都发生了什么？”

  
“都四五十岁的人了，咱们也都爬不动街垒了，对吧？虽然现在也没有什么街垒可以爬的，感谢上帝。每年的固定项目就是在吃饭的时候再唱一遍Red and Black/ Do you hear the people sing/Drink with me三连，几乎每次都差点被楼下的顾客找上来。”

  
安灼拉只是沉默不语，格朗泰尔感觉他的大拇指似乎轻轻抚过自己的额角。

  
“马吕斯那家伙每年都很来劲，可能是因为他结婚比咱们大多数人都早（格朗泰尔没有说在那个梦里第二个登记注册结婚的人是自己），孩子也都早早地就独立了。说到这个你可能不信，热安最后和艾潘妮那姑娘结婚了，他们家跟马吕斯家住得可近了。

  
“顺带一提，每年的聚会都在干杯中结束。公白飞非得要大家一起喊一嗓子‘Raise the glass for all of us’，据他说这句话是他跟他公司里的另一个法国人学的，那个法国人非得跟美国人混在一起。但反正这句话也很符合氛围了不是吗，便也成了新的固定节目。”

  
“就是这样？”

  
“就是这样，聚会在‘raise the glass for all of us’的干杯中结束之后，大家也都回到了各自的生活轨道——在下一年的聚会之前不会再见到彼此了。要我说，真的是非常平淡了。”

  
格朗泰尔把他放在他胸口的那只手拉了过来，轻轻吻了一下。


	2. Chapter 2

-

他抬起目光，看到安灼拉的蓝眼睛在月光下闪闪发光。那令他想起了那个梦的后半段：一个他永远也不会跟任何人提起的一个很长很长的故事。那是他在从梦中醒来之后立刻做出的决定；至于原因，我们可以稍后再讲。

 

-

那个梦的后半段是他们老去之后的故事。梦里的他一下子从中年进入了老年，在盘算着下一次聚会一起出去旅行的时候收到了公白飞妻子的消息——那封邮件以沉重的笔调告知了他们葬礼的时间和地点。安灼拉读完邮件后在餐桌前沉默了许久，格朗泰尔给他倒了很多杯酒，到最后甚至不得不假装冰水里也有酒精。

他们都没想到公白飞会是第一个，明明他看起来是ABC成员中最瘦的那一个。

安灼拉喝醉之后，以很轻的声音含含糊糊地跟他说了很多：他跟公白飞从小学一直同班到高中，公白飞高中时失恋时的第一个倾诉对象就是他，他们在上大学选择专业时发生过争执（最终公白飞选择了双修，安灼拉选择了转系），大一那一年还是公白飞发现格朗泰尔在游戏论坛上的id并告诉了安灼拉；他甚至还说了刚进大学的时候因为常常同进同出而被误认为是一对的事情（那时安灼拉还觉得自己是个直男）。格朗泰尔抓着他的手默默听着，然后他们拥抱，任凭泪水浸湿彼此的衣领。  
格朗泰尔依稀记得梦中的那时他眼前现出一段闪回的记忆——似乎是在他们领养的女儿出嫁的那一天（“真奇怪，我们为什么会决定养个孩子”，梦醒之后他总是在不住地思考这个问题）；他和安灼拉在教堂明亮的阳光里开心地看着那姑娘跟她的恋人交换戒指，但在开车回程的路上却不得不停下来，因为眼泪模糊了他们的视线，以至于完全看不清前方的路。

公白飞的葬礼上来了很多很多孩子，他们当中有些人甚至还带着自己的孩子。格朗泰尔心不在焉地听着身边的人的议论。他这才知道公白飞在过去的几十年里除了在为自己的公司工作之外，闲暇时间也常常去各种地方支教；那正是延续了他们在上大学时所一直在做的事情。高强度的工作与少得可怜的休息时间也使他落下了病根，格朗泰尔意识到他之所以看起来瘦也只是因为身体的状况实在是太差了。

那场葬礼由伽弗洛什和公白飞的妻子一同操办，而那也是旧“ABC的朋友们”社的成员在工作以后头一次在忘年会之外的地方聚首——梦中的格朗泰尔隐隐约约听见有一个声音告诉他，那是他们最后一次聚首。梦境中所跳转的下一个画面是古费拉克在深夜一个电话打了过来，告诉他们巴阿雷在非洲出车祸了；原本应该载着他回来的那班飞机带回了他的骨灰。

“他本来可以不去那里的。”手机的免提模式里古费拉克的声音听起来特别遥远，“但是他说他很挂念那里的人，不管说什么都一定要借这个机会道个别。”

“我想也许是那片土地对他产生了感情。”安灼拉说，“命运不愿让他就此告别。”

“从没有人教你怎样说再见。”格朗泰尔听见自己这么补充道。梦里有个声音告诉他那是公白飞的那个同事曾在社交媒体上发布的一句话。

“祝你们健康。——请帮我通知马吕斯和热安，也代我祝他们健康。”古费拉克挂断了电话。

 

-

梦里的他没过多久就又见到了古费拉克。他们因为这样或那样的病住进了医院，古费拉克又巧妙地找到了前院长若李，于是他们三个就这样被调到了同一间病房。尽管虚弱的身体使他大多数时候都不得不躺在床上，古费拉克却仍旧像年轻的时候那样话唠。几个月里他把大学时期的那些事情翻来覆去地讲了十多遍，从刚入学时的第一次舞会到毕业季的社交活动；他不厌其烦地提到马吕斯曾经的笑料，但每当他讲完之后气氛总是会陷入安静。格朗泰尔的记忆再次开始在梦里自我补全：马吕斯这时已经去世了，儿孙满堂的他的葬礼上来了很多很多的孩子。与他们截然相反的是他们隔壁的热安和爱潘妮。他们一生都没有孩子，最终在夕阳下携手淡然面对死神的到来。

某一天早上，一向只聊大学生活的古费拉克跟他们提到了他的儿子。

“他真的很喜欢打棒球，小学的时候每天回家都要求我陪着他玩抛接球。但是我接球的时候哪跑得动啊（他躺在病床上大笑着拍了拍自己的肚皮），于是只好给他扔球让他打。有一回他打的球把二楼我房间卧室的窗户打碎了，还被他妈妈说了一顿——

“那孩子上高中的时候就跟我们出柜了。这点可比你强多了。”古费拉克笑嘻嘻地对安灼拉说，后者闻言佯作生气地别过头去，“上大学的时候带回来一个男朋友，当时我就觉得这孩子有点眼熟。后来我们去找那孩子的父母一起吃饭，一见面才发现是马吕斯和珂赛特！”

古费拉克长长地叹了一口气。然后说起儿子的婚礼，自打儿子和彭眉胥家的男孩一起搬到英国去住之后他已经很久没有见过他了。他笑着说完了这些之后便没了声响，格朗泰尔一时间觉得他只是睡着了。

中午来查房的护士走近他的床边探了探他的鼻息，宣告了古费拉克的死亡。也正是在那天下午护士为安灼拉和格朗泰尔检查了身体，告诉他们可以出院了。他们告别了若李，慢慢往外面走。他们早已过了可以开车的年纪，于是两个人一商量决定走回家去。——家离这里只有几个街区远。

救护车呼啸着开进医院，他们听见护士们和医生交流着情况：那是一个爬高时意外跌落的小女孩。格朗泰尔听见安灼拉轻声说了句愿她平安。

他们沉默地走在巴黎的街边，深秋的街道上堆满了落叶，踩上去嘎吱作响。他们小心地扶着对方，这样便不会在落叶上滑倒。格朗泰尔望着道路尽头的夕阳，恍然之间感觉这条朴素的马路也正是他今世的人生之路：在这条路上他的朋友们一个接一个死去，而他自己却从来没有意识到现世的他们会是如此普通的人；他们都过上了平凡的人生，最终在平凡之中归于宁静。想到这儿他把安灼拉的手拉得更紧了些，安灼拉有些疑惑地转过头看着他。

格朗泰尔看见他的眼睛被黄昏的阳光照亮，在银白的发丝后因衰老而深陷的眼窝中像是浅蓝色的宝石一般明亮剔透，一如格朗泰尔记忆中印象最深的两个片段：在第一个回忆片段里他们甚至还不叫安灼拉和格朗泰尔，在被押上开向革命广场的刑车前，留给道别的机会只有惊鸿一瞥，他看见对方的眼中只有面对死亡的平静和决然；而第二段回忆就简单得多了，他紧紧地握着他的手，他眼角的笑意和虔诚的眼神给了他同时面对八支步枪的勇气。

在那两段堪称轰轰烈烈的人生之中，也同样是他们两个共同在生命的尽头并肩面对死神。现世的生活相比那时简直平淡得有若清汤寡水，格朗泰尔看着安灼拉的眼睛，却觉得这似乎也没什么不好。

 

-

梦到这里就结束了，格朗泰尔在晨光中悠然醒转。他看见阳光从窗口轻盈地落进枕边金色的发丝之间，而对方此时也正侧过头来看着他——正如他在梦中的夕阳下所看见的那样；唯一的区别大概在于现实中的安灼拉和格朗泰尔尚还只是充满活力的青年，梦里的他们却垂垂老矣。

格朗泰尔伸出手臂，把他揽进怀中。他轻轻地吻着安灼拉的额头，嗅到他发间散发出昨天刚用过的洗发水的味道；他感觉到安灼拉的鼻息喷在他的脖子上，弄得他甚至有点痒。正是从那一刻开始格朗泰尔意识到他永远也不会把那个梦境的结尾说出口。因为在刚才仅仅片刻的对视之中，他就已经从他的眼睛里看见了他们一生的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的不懂历史，很小很小的一点史向相关是我编的，如果不对请别打我。


End file.
